Cider With an Interesting Stranger
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: When you decide to go to the annual Hooftoberfest you never really know the number of fascinating ponies you'll meet while you enjoy the festivities. None of that really matters to ex-Wonderbolt cadet Lightning Dust who's there to try and forget the fiasco that was Wonderbolt training camp. But she'll get a nice surprise when she encounters another down ob their luck pony.


"Another drink over here!" A boisterous mare shouted as she sat at the bar and slammed her hoof on the counter top to get attention. She'd drawn a little attention to herself as other ponies passed her at the cider cart she was at. Fortunately for her there was much more going on around her as the annual Hooftober Fest was in full swing with innumerable carts lining the streets with all manner of food, drink and activity synonymous with the area.

"That depends, you actually gonna pay for this one?" the owner of the cart asked as he shot her a dirty look. "Because I'm done giving you taste tests."

"Come on, just one more. I haven't even decided whether I like it or not." she pleaded as he waved her off. The mare looked down despondently before she decided it wasn't worth the groveling and moved down the street. Truth be told she'd spent her last bit a few days ago but this was the highlight of her year and she intended on enjoying the festivities somehow.

She stopped in front of a shop window as she watched several ponies raising their mugs of cider in celebration before noticing her reflection. It'd been a while since she'd actually taken a hard look at herself. The pony staring back was completely foreign to her but the charade diminished the chance that anyone would recognize the old her, and she certainly wouldn't want them to, especially not in the shape she was in. Her once slender, athletic build had given way to a flabby body and husky face. Her mane and coat dyed a shade of purple and neon green respectively. Even her cutie mark changed to two dark clouds blotting out the sun.

"What happened to you Dust?" she thought to herself as she placed a hoof to the glass before moving on. "You used to be the best flier their ever was, a Wonderbolt in the making." the pegasus mare shook off the thoughts in her head and went to yet another booth. "A cider." she said simply as the owner rolled a drink in front of her but before she could grip it the unicorn owner held it back with her magic.

"You got bits?" the unicorn asked as the two starred each other down for what seemed like an eternity. This was finally too much for the pony formerly known as Lightning Dust as she slammed her hoof on the counter.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"A loud mouth pony who can't pay for their drinks."

"Come on you two," a voice blurted out as a purple pony came up behind Dust, wrapping her hoof around her, her face flush red. "This is supposed to be a great time for everypony." Her words were completely slurred as she spoke. If that wasn't enough of a sign, the strength of her breath was a dead giveaway of how much cider she'd had at this festival.

"Sorry Berry. She doesn't have bits so she doesn't get served." the owner explained once again.

"It's cool. Here's two bits for my friend here." She placed the money on the counter as the mug is slid toward the pegasus. Dust looked down at the cider filled container and, in her frustration smacks it to the ground.

"Don't do me any favors dirt clod!"

"Hey," the earth pony said as she glared at the pegasus for a moment before turning her gaze to the ground. "You shouldn't waste perfectly good cider like that."

"Cider? I don't care about that dumb cider!"

"Could have fooled me. You were making such a big fuss over it in the first place." The owner said as she rolled her eyes.

"You think I need pity from some wasted loser like you. Look at you. I bet you can't even walk three steps without tripping over your own hooves."

"Oh yeah air for brains?" Berry said as she pointed her hoof at the pegasus, or rather she would have if she'd been pointing in the opposite direction. The unicorn vendor quickly aided her in remedying said situation. "Well I bet you're so poor you can't even afford to get sick."

Berry's joke garners laughter from a few passersby as Lightning gets even more frustrated. "Yeah, well I've seen nails less hammered than you."

Berry began to chuckle as Lightning Dust gave her a raised eyebrow in confusion. "You're probably right about that." She placed four bits on the table and slid them over to the vendor. "Two more cups my good mare." As she levitated two fresh mugs of cider over, Berry immediately moved one over to the pegasus.

"I said I don't except charity." the former Wonderbolt recruit said as she turned her noise up to the drink.

"Charity nothing. A burn that good deserves payment."

The purple mare gave a sly smirk as her verbal sparring partner conceded a few moments later and the two chugged down the drinks. "That hit the spot."

"You up for another round? You can pay me back with some of those jokes of yours." The pegasus smiled as she agreed and the two moved to a nearby tavern. After many more drinks no one around would have been able to tell there was ever a dispute between them to begin with.

"And then they...they fired me," the disguised Dust said as she ranted on, fueled by the cider. "But you know, it's not all that bad. Now I do lousy odd-jobs just so wherever I go just to have two bits to rub together. Got all the free time in the world to do whatever I want and with whoever I want. Can take vacations like this and blow three months of hard earned pay in a week."

Berry wipes the tears from her eyes after finishing the rest of her drink. "That was the saddest story ever. No matter what anybody tells you I think you're a great flier."

"You take that back." The pegasus unsuccessfully attempted a sloppy punch at Berry and ended up laying her head on the counter.

"No! No I mean it. You may not have a lot but you're taking care of business. Look at me, I'm a mother who leaves her daughter miles away just so I can party it up. Spend all the money that could go to buying her some nice things on cider every year." Berry joins her compatriot, resting her forehead on the counter. She was surprised as she felt a hoof pat her on the back.

"Nah, you're a good mom. You've stuck with your kid. Where I come from not a lot of fillies can say that. I'm sure she's grateful to have a mother who loves her and comes back home no matter what."

"Maybe, but I know I can do so much more for her."

"Well like a wise pony once said, 'The journey of a thousand miles starts with the first hoof step.'"

"Who said that?"

"Don't know, it was on the inside of a candy wrapper. Still it sounds like good advice. And maybe your first step starts the same place mine does." The pegasus holds up her full cup of cider as Berry does the same. The two lift up the mugs and and clang them together in a toast. "To a fresh start?"

"To a fresh start." The two raise their mugs high and promptly place them on a nearby table where two seating patrons are all too happy to accept them. "Now what do you say we get out of here. This is no place for a working mom like me and a star flier like yourself to spend their time."

"Quite." The duo shuffle out of the place and head down the street. "You know, you're alright for a pony who spend all day in the dirt."

"Right back at you air head." the earth pony replied as she gave her a playful nudge. "You know I never did get your name."

"Lightn...Overcast, the name's Overcast."

"Hey I got a crazy thought. You need a place to stay? I got a place to stay. And there's plenty of work for weather ponies in my hometown."

"I don't know."

"Nah nah, I insist. You'll love it, such a great place. Me and little Pinch would love to have some company around the house too. Plus it'll help me with that first step you were talking about."

"Ah alright. So where is this magical place."

"Oh you'll love it, it's a little town called..." Berry's voice fell silent as the pegasus turned to her to find her fast asleep.

She smiled as she shook her head before throwing onto her back, straining for a moment under the added weight. "Woo, mama's definitely outta shape. Guess we're staying at my hotel tonight. You can tell me about this perfect town you live in tomorrow."


End file.
